


It's Beautiful Out Here

by Percilout



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Family Bonding, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percilout/pseuds/Percilout
Summary: Caleb and Nott go stargazing and fluffy family bonding ensues.





	It's Beautiful Out Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeBeShe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeBeShe/gifts).



The Mighty Nein were on their way to the next town and had stopped their travelling for the evening when Caleb and Nott decided to leave the inn for a while in the middle of the night.  
The two of them walked around the village for a couple of minutes and eventually lay down on a patch of grass adjacent to a forest.  
The stars were shining bright as they watched them, lying side by side in the cold field.  
Nott marveled at the beauty of the nature surrounding them, while Caleb recited everything he knew about the constellations they were regarding.

“Caleb, what’s that one over there?“  
The wizard turned his head towards the object Nott was currently pointing at. Seeing then what she meant, Caleb turned his head back to his right side.  
“Nott. That is the moon.“  
The goblin girl made an “oh...“ sound before her expression abruptly changed to one of utter confusion. She pointed at a larger object in the opposite direction and said, „I always thought that thing there’s the moon.“

It was silent for a moment.  
“Nott, didn’t you know that we have two moons?“  
With round, wide opened eyes she looked over to him, surprise clearly written all over her face.  
“I-I’m sorry, I- no one had ever told me. I’m-“  
“It’s all right, Nott. Don’t worry, we are allowed not to know some things others know“, he quickly reassured here.

They were quiet for a while and Caleb noticed how she was starting to get fidgety, biting down on her lip and scratching her hands.  
“Is something wrong?” He sat up. “You are shaking a little. Do you want to go back to the inn?“  
The goblin copied his action, she also sat up but turned her back towards him, her head bowed slightly.  
“Honestly, Caleb, I’ve had a lot of fun with Jester and Beau and all the others but-“ she trailed off, sighing loudly.

Caleb didn’t know what to do. He knew that Nott had been worried about how their lives would change when travelling with the group but he wasn’t sure what it was she was going to say now. When she turned around, she looked sad, almost like she had given up about something.  
“-but I really don’t want to lose you and it really feels like I’m losing you, Caleb.”  
The wizard was absolutely speechless for a moment.  
“Nott… what makes you think that?”  
“I just feel like you’re away so much, like you don’t want to be with me anymore. I know that you can also have fun with the others but it feels like you found better people to travel with than me. Other people to care about.”  
“Oh, Nott-”

The human was about to tell her just how much that wasn’t true – that he would never let her alone and she would never, never lose him – when he saw a figure appearing in front of them.  
It made him jump a bit when that figure approached them from out of the shadows and asked if he could sit down with them. Caleb could feel his heart rate quickening and it had little to do with the shock of someone suddenly standing right before him.  
And when he looked back to Nott, she had the sort of "That's what I was talking about" look on her face.

“What are you two doing here in the cold dark?” They heard Fjord mutter.  
“Stargazing”, Nott replied.  
Footsteps that were just a bit too loud for the night made their way towards them as Fjord came closer.  
“Can I join you?”  
He stood directly in front of him now, looking down at him with a shy smile.  
“Yes, of course.” Caleb’s voice sounded more breathless than he had expected and he cleared his throat. 

As Fjord sat down on his other side, Caleb could see Nott beginning to slide away from them out of the corner of his eyes. She was about to stand up as Fjord asked her where she wanted to go.  
“Back to the inn we’re staying at”, she nervously replied.  
“Why? It’s beautiful out here. You should stay with us some more.”  
“Oh. It’s okay, I can go. I don’t want to disturb you.”  
One of Fjord’s hands landed on his back and he could feel a blush rising up on his face as the half-orc chuckled.  
“Nott, please, I was the one who disturbed the both of you.”  
The goblin slowly sat back down next to Caleb and looked up towards the stars again.

They just sat there for a while, quietly watching and listening to the night, and the hand on his back made its way down his arm, fingers lacing together in the end.  
The calm tranquility was only disturbed when Fjord leaned over Caleb and started speaking to the goblin girl.  
“Uh, just so ya know, I wanted to thank you for being so brave. Because, I gotta be honest with ya, without you we wouldn't have Caleb anymore.”  
Caleb was awkwardly sitting between them, looking from one of them to the other and back.  
“And well, I mean, I’m very glad about still having Caleb with us.”

Fjord squeezed his hand lightly and he could feel a blush on his face for the second time in that night. Turning his head to Nott, he could just make out a slight blush on her cheeks, too.  
“But shouldn’t you maybe be more concerned about yourself not being here anymore? You’ve also had some pretty nasty encounters with the beings we fought.”  
“But you'd do well without me. I’m just a guy who suddenly appeared with a crazy monk and a weird-ass Tiefling. We wouldn't do well without Caleb, tho.”  
Fjord inched a bit closer again.  
“He’s much too important to our group, to the both of us.”

Looking down to his feet, he took a deep breath and rubbed his thumb over the other man’s hand.  
“Please don’t say such a thing. I have the same feelings about you, mein Schatz.”  
The brilliant smile that followed his sentence had Caleb’s heart skip a few beats and he had to turn away to prevent himself from doing something stupid, like kissing him right in front of Nott.  
“I also want to thank you, Nott, for always being there for me.” The space between them got smaller and smaller until finally, Caleb leaned down to hug the little goblin. He could feel the rest of the tension that had seemed to encompass her seep out of her body.  
Meanwhile, he could sense that the warlock behind him was backing away but Caleb then turned around and hugged him in turn, burying his face in Fjord's shoulder. They were a little tense for a moment but as they both relaxed, they simultaneously grabbed for Nott and pulled her towards them.  
Fjord began muttering into Caleb's hair, something about them not having to worry anymore, something about them being one big family now.

They would always look out for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a pretty hard time writing this but it's finally here - my first CR/Widofjord fic.  
> I hope some of you like it.  
> Also, my thanks go to Pepper without whom I probably wouldn't have finished this. <3


End file.
